The Thunder of the Knight
by Obons5
Summary: Abandoned as a baby, Adopted as a kid. Lance had a hard childhood, But with his brother Jaune there he would persist. But with an arena fight coming up that will decide if he would attend Beacon or not, The young knight will have to face his greatest challenger yet, And she is combat ready! (Few edits, felt a little lazy...)


"_**A true knight is fuller of bravery in the midst, than in the beginning of danger." -Philip Sidney**_

**The Thunder Of The Knight**

_Six years from Current_

The room was dimly lit, Pitch black for seconds only after the sparks subsided from the grindstone. The Basement was a perfect place for a young knight to sharpen his blade. In his head he saw it as a dungeon, imagination took him as the blade grew hot with friction. The blade was growing perfect, A long blade open in the middle. To sharp and the cuts would be clean and no pain would be given. To dull and it wouldn't cut at all. He stopped the grindstone with his foot break. Quickly grabbing his lighter, he started a small flame that grew brighter when it struck against the candle's wick. The room grew brighter, The room growing visible as the wick burned slowly. It was just a basement, The only thing off putting was the large grindstone in the center of the room. Besides that there was antique furniture, Washing and cleaning materials, and an old picture of the Arc Family. That picture, It grabbed the swordsman's attention. He carefully set down his blade on his chair as he got up. Slowly taking off his helmet, He set it down next to his chair. Looking over his shoulder with deep Onyx eyes, He slowly turned and walked over to the picture that laid leaned up against the wall on the ground. It was a portrait, Painted, it depicted a handsome husband and beautiful wife both looking very happy.

What gave the feeling of happiness was the child that was holding his mother's hand. Blonde with Bright Blue eyes, the child's name was Jaune. The knight was caught off guard by a hand on his shoulder, He didn't grow fear or jump as he knew who it was.

The voice was always pleasant to hear. "Mom always did say I was a handsome kid."

"Why is this picture taken down, It collects dust for no reason. It is a lovely portrait." The young knight stated, eyes still locked on the painting.

"You aren't in it Lance. Wouldn't want a Real Family Portrait without the whole family." The kid stated giving a small grin

"That's just it Jaune, I am not real family. Adopted I was! My dark skin, Black hair, Onyx eyes..." Lance turned, Light blue eyes locking with Black. "I would be wrong having me in one, I would distract from the painting's beauty." Lance grew a frown after his last statement.

_Shink!_

Lance side stepped the swing from Jaune's sword. The blade cut the portrait clean in half, as for the frame it splintered from the contact with the sword. Lance was shocked with Jaune's actions.

"Why have you destroyed such a great piece of artwork!" Lance barked

"Anything that makes a family member, let alone my Brother think such terrible thoughts doesn't deserve to stick around." His eyes narrowed on Lance. "You are a part of this family Lance, It would be wrong having a painting **without **you." He stepped back and gave another half-ass grin. "Besides, without you who would be there to help me with my homework! Or eat breakfast with me! or..."

"Alright, Aright! I see I'm way more important then I thought." Giving a smile, Lance brightened up. "Think of all the unfinished algebra homework you would have if I wasn't here to help your sorry butt!" Lance gave a hardy laugh at his own remark. Jaune rolled his eyes and gave his brother a friendly punch in the shoulder.

"Whatever, Any who!" Jaune said turning around "Mom wanted me to get you for dinner, Chicken Alfredo tonight!" He gave one finale look back at lance before racing up the stairs. "Last one at the table get to use the chair with the wobbly leg!" He shouted from half way up the stairs.

"I'm not sitting in that chair on Chicken Alfredo Night!" And with that, Lance was off running to catch up with his brother.

_Two Days from Current_

"I leave my baseball card collection to uncle mark... wow it's really morbid writing my will." Lance looked up from the apartment desk. Jaune was pacing back and forth with his hand on his chin.

"It only seems that way because you are 18! It's not as bad as it seems." Jaune pointed out. "Plus you look way older, With no hair and all that chin scruff." He giggled.

"Ha. Ha. Look at who isn't getting my video games and system..." He went to write something down.

"Hey Hey Hey! I never said you didn't pull it off!" Jaune turned and put his arms out pleading for the threat to not be gone through with.

"Damn Straight I pull it off! I make Scruffy Looking people look good!" He shot out of his chair pushing up with both hands. Lance gave Jaune a wild grin.

"Well maybe scruffy looking should get finished up with his Will, The arena fight is in 2 days and you need it to be finished before registering. Besides it wouldn't hurt getting it done just in-case you fall down a flight of stairs or something." Jaune said shrugging, continuing his pacing. "You do remember you need this for your Beacon application?" Jaune asked.

"Yes, How could I forget. I also remember the reason you don't need to go and risk your life in the Vale Arena." Lance pointed out, still writing down names.

Jaune rushed over and put his hands over Lance's mouth. "Shhhhhhh, People could be listening!" Jaune Cautiously looked around the room. Jaune and Lance both knew that Jaune was getting in using 'Fake' Transcripts. They were obtained by Lance who got them from an old friend. It was illegal, yes. But with how Jaune did in his regular school and training school, even an application and money wouldn't get him into Beacon. But these transcripts were the real things, The gamble was hoping Jaune got better real fast when he got to Beacon.

Lance moved Jaune's hands from his mouth. "Don't be paranoid, Just help me with my Will so I can go to sleep and you can go to sleep, We will both need it for my training tomorrow." Lance pointed out using his pencil to point for emphasis.

"Fine, Next item on the list is your 'Pug of the Month' wall calender. That goes to?"

Lance looked up very seriously "My grave with me." There was an awkward Silence.

They both started laughing, Then continued writing out the Will.

_Thirty Minutes from Current_

"The Black Templar!" Jaune thought of the clever name for Lance in the arena.

Lance stopped tightening the strap for his boots and looked up with a very unamused expression. "Was that a remark on my skin color? You are so lucky you are my brother..." He thought for a moment "...I would probably kick your ass other wise." Lance stated very plainly then continued tightening his boot strap.

"Right... Sorry..." Jaune slumped his head on the last word. "But, We do need to give you a good ring name! For Pete's sake your opponent is called The Puppeteer! That's intimidating." Jaune was right, No matter how much Lance didn't want to admit it.

Lance finished equipping the last of his gear. "The Knight of the Storm, Simple and goes well with my Semblance." He gave his idea and went to put his sword and shield, Heavens Cradle, On his back for the fight.

Jaune thought about it for a moment. "Perfect! Mom always said you had a great mind when it came to.."

Jaune was cut off by Lance who finished putting his helmet on. "How do I look!" He took a pause between each word, he knew he looked great.

Jaune gave a big smile. "You look great! Ill go tell the announcer of the nickname. Look for me, mom, and dad in the stands!" With that, Jaune gave his brother a pat on the back and ran off with the new name in mind.

Lance slumped back onto the concrete bench in the Prep room. He gave a small sigh. The thoughts of death in the arena were finally weighing in. All the what ifs were being thought of as legitimate questions. He crushed those feelings, He had to be brave. This would be a trial which would lead to his acceptance into Beacon. This would prove if he was good enough for the school.

"So, You're Going to kill The Puppeteer in this fight?" The voice was followed by a sip of some beverage in a glass mug.

Lance looked up unsurprised by the voice, but surprised to not see an armor clad vet ready for a fight. He was a tall man with White hair, A green outfit, and funny looking little spectacles. "May I ask who you are?"

"Well, you never did answer my question." He raised his eyebrow.

"I'm desperate to win, so if I must resort to killing my opponent..." Lance saw the expression of the man grow grim.

"Its sad how in the heat of battle a man turns into no more then a creature of Grimm, a beast who puts down others without a second thought just for there own well being. Maybe my thoughts about you where wrong after all, what a shame." He turned around and headed for the door, Lance was puzzled by the man just coming and going. He turned ones more. "Don't forget your morals and your spirit, Fight how you believe right." With those last words he exited the preparation room.

Lance slumped back into the bench. "Damn guy never answered **my** question..."

_**Current**_

The large gate pulled up letting light shine through into the starting room. The sound of arena fans could be heard by Lance as he walked towards the entrance to the arena. The whole place was made of stone and metal. Most likely to prevent the death of anybody watching, the crowd was situated higher above the arena floor. The arena itself was circular, The floor was dirt, and there were few rules. One was either person could call an end to the match, another was if none did the match would end if someone can no longer fight or they die. Hopefully Lance could make The Puppeteer shout mercy. If not, Well Lance didn't want to think of the alternative ending.

3

The entrance was getting closer.

2

The yelling and shouting of the crowd, gives adrenaline.

1

Deep breaths, In and Out.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Today we are sure to have a great fight!" The announcer blared over the speakers. "Hailing from Northern Vale, Coming out of the Right entrance is The Knight of the Storm, Lance Arc!" The crowed cheered, Lance could see his family. They bought front row seats to see there son potentially get maimed, How thoughtful. The Knight looked ready, Silver armor fit to the body, Shield and sword ready in hands, and his helmet nicely shining and glistening in the sun. Lance kept his eyes locked on the left entrance as soon as the announcer started up again.

"Coming out of the Left entrance, Not from Vale but that doesn't make her any-less skilled..."

Lance was shocked. "Her?!"

"Penny The Puppeteer!"

As Lance remembered, The crowd flipped there shit when they saw, Instead of a macho man warrior, a cute orange haired, freckled, green eyed girl come out of the left entrance. She wore a what looked like a very cutesy short skirt with straps on the shoulders. There were various green pattern on the shirt and skirt. She had short hair with a medium sized pink bow in the back. The oddest thing about the whole thing was her lack of a weapon, None where visible. Tho, Lance has encountered people who hid there weapons in sleeves. She had no sleeves, but she did seem to be wearing a backpack. Lance was ready, he just had to wait for the OK to start.

"Salutations Opponent Lance!" Penny was waving from across the arena, greeting Lance with a smile.

"Her?" Lance loosened his stance. "Just my luck, the only fight I've had in ages and its with a cute girl. She doesn't even seem capable of fighting!"_She is harmless, _he thought, _All I have to do is scare her and she will give up. _Lance got back into stance. Penny overheard his last comment, it only widened her smile.

"Fighters, Prepare!" The announcer was getting ready to start the fight.

The backpack Penny had opened up, she yelled over to Lance. "Don't worry opponent Lance..." Lance's jaw dropped as an army of swords came from his foes back. Penny narrowed her eyes.

"I'm combat ready!"

"Fighters. Begin!"

Penny made the first move, Starting a sprint forward she threw her left arm forward and sent several swords flying at Lance. He rolled to the side, narrowly avoiding Penny's first attack. Right out of the roll, Lance got up and put his shield up -_Clank- _The blade hit the shield, pushing Lance's heel into the ground. He Pushed up, side stepping to avoid the sword that slammed into the ground were he previously had been. _This is a losing fight _Lance thought. He sprinted at Penny who was know in the middle of the arena. Lance lifted his shield behind his neck, deflecting two blades, and used his sword to fight off the other. _Damn, 20 feet, _More blades came. Most of them were the ones that had previously been in the wall. _Almost, 15 feet... crap, _That 15 became about 70 as two swords shot from Penny's back into the wall behind her, Yanking her away from Lance's intended lunge. Lance landed in the right place, right time, not target.

"Gotch ya!" Penny teased.

"What..." He looked down and saw the ground move slightly as a string was unearth, a sword was left underneath him. The sword shot up from the ground, Lance could feel as it got under his helmet. It lifted his helmet off and connected with skin, slicing through the left side of his face. Lance's sight on his left side went black as the blade connected with his eye. Keeping his weapons in his hands he covered his face in pain.

"Ahhhh! Son of a bi...Huhh." The breath was yanked out of him. Penny set up strings all around him, connected to blades in the walls of the arena. When they were pulled they ensnared Lance. Now, They were constricting Lance. Penny's smile no longer seemed of happiness, it looked evil. But, Lance realized something that would turn the tables on this fight. He first stopped the bleeding by forcing his aura into his cut, He couldn't feel, move, or see out of his left eye but he hoped for the best. Penny stepped closer, She was holding on to the strings that were controlling whether Lance was living or not. She Pulled herself closer. She stopped a few feet away from Lance.

"Sensational!" She tugged on the strings a little, Compressing the knights chest and arms. "I have you trapped, You call mercy right now!" She still retained that wicked smile. It was Lance's turn to electrify the atmosphere.

He looked up, gaining eye contact with first his family in the stands then locking eyes with Penny. He smiled and then laughed. "You know, I think I'll tell you my secret. This whole time I've been observing your little trick with these wires here." Penny tilted her head in confusion. "They are metal, connected to you they are just as I said, wires, Conductive" Penny understood the situation she got herself into.

"Knight of the Storm, Opponent Lance you are one smart foe!" She didn't even loose her smile.

"Yes, Ma'am. Things are about to get shocking!" One spark came from Lance's blade, Then a bolt of electricity as he activated his Semblance, The power of lightning. The charge was fast, when it released the stream of power surged through the strong metal wires, Coming into contact with Penny it caused her to cry out in pain. She fell to her knees releasing the grip of the wires. Lance got free and almost fell to the ground as well, He held consciousness and got up. The crowd cheered at the change of events, even Jaune who was normally quiet at these events was out of his chair. Lance wasn't done, The match had not been called for the reason of Penny still being able to stand. She was a little hysterical at the fact she was, quite literally, shocked. She could barely stand, but she didn't need to for long as she was picked up by her throat.

"Lights out." Lance had her and was going to finish this, he pulled his fist back and hit Penny in the chest with all the might an aura he could manage. She flew at tremendous speed across the arena smashing into the wall in front of Lance. He walked over to the dust cloud that had formed from the blow. The cheering stopped, it had now turned into gasps. Lance, Sword in hand had in pointed at the neck of his opponent. The dust cleared to show Penny, She was bleeding from her mouth and holding one of her arms which was twisted from the impact. This was the first time her smile was gone.

He couldn't, no it wouldn't be a victory he would want. It would be terrible, But he knew he had to be brave.

_-Slinck!-_

The crowd gasped as the dust finally settled, the image was one of shock and aw. The knight stood over his bloody opponent, his sword in the ground. He fell to one knee, grasped his eye and looked up at Penny. He whispered something to her that put a grin on her face. Then he fell over. The fight had ended with Lance unable to continue.

The announcer snapping out of it called the match. "And the victor is Penny the Puppeteer!" The crowd was cheering, The fight was over. Lance closed his eyes and gave one last smile.

_Later- Vale Hospital_

Lance tried to get up, Then laid right back down as his head felt like it had a sword jabbed through it.

"Uh, That's right... It did..." Lance was dealt some bad new last time he woke up, His eye was what they called in the medical field, Mush. The blade at the speed it was going blew it up. Not all the aura in Remnant could save it. Good new he gets a cool damn eye-patch and the ability to leave in two days time.

"Hmmm, Back to sleep I gu..." When he turned his back he was greeted with a very unexpected sight in his bed.

"Salutations!"

"Holy Hell!" Again Lance almost got up, but was stopped by pain. He rested his head on his pillow. Opening his one good eye he was staring into beautiful... emerald green eyes. _Wow, she is actually very pretty._

"Did I frighten you opponent Lance?" She had that smile again, Lance was fascinated at how it can convey so many emotions.

"No, no. I'm used to waking up to random girls next to me in bed." That wasn't a complete lie... "Also we aren't opponents anymore, friend. The battle is long over." _Only if he knew, _Thought the author. Penny's face turned from happy to more of a puzzled look, She sat up and got out of the bed. She turned around and narrowed her gaze on Lance, who had gently sat up in bed.

"What did you say?" She was very puzzled. "Did you call me **friend**?" Lance gave a slight grin, shrugging off the small amount of pain in his eye.

"Ya, You are a great fighter. Very pretty to. I mean what I said back at the...the..Are you OK?" Wow, Lance has never seen such a happy person.

"Incredible!" She was smiling brighter then ever, Penny was ecstatic about Lance being her friend.

Lance gave a little giggle. "Hehe, You really wanted to be my friend didn't you?" He gave one of his patented grins.

"Well..." She looked down and her face straightened again. "I don't have many friend, They all think I'm to strange. Especially boys, they stay away from be because I was a... what was it? 'hazard to there health and sanity'!"

Lance was amazed by how mean people could be. "Well, Penny, We already got the health part down and my mental state seems A-OK, I guess friends it is." Lance smiled.

"What about what you told me at the arena, about how we could..." Penny was cut off by the hospital room door opening.

The nurse peeked her head in. "Penny? We need you back in your room please. Lance you have another visitor." She looked up from her clip board.

"Yes Ma'am! Bye Lance, I must be going now. Sadly I will be going home, I'm not from Vale..." This made her sad.

"I'm sure will meet again soon." Lance comforted her with a hand on the shoulder.

She gave a wide grin. "Sensational! Thank you friend Lance!" Before Lance had a chance to say farewell he was shocked when Penny gave him a kiss on the forehead. "Bye friend!" With that, Penny left to her room leaving Lance stunned.

Ignoring the pain in his head, he slumped back into his pillow. He was happy, Ladies did that to him. But Penny was special. "OK, send in visitor number two, nurse.." The door closed to only reopen with the sound of footsteps getting closer to the bed. Lance didn't take his eyes off the ceiling. "Jaune, is that you brother? I'm sorry I didn't win the fight, But at least I didn't have to kill that Penny girl. I couldn't deal with something like that, I mean I would feel terrible. I already feel bad for hurting her, man. I did tell her I was sorry, I told her some other things to..." The footsteps got further away as the door reopened and shut.

Lance slowly got up and looked at the door. _Strange, I hope I didn't upset... Wait. _Whoever came into the room wasn't Jaune. When Lance looked on the other side of his bed, on the floor laid a Scraggly looking blonde covered in a medical blanket. _Jaune was here so who... _Lance caught sight of something that was out of place, On the little table next to his Medical Bed was a note It seemed... Lance grabbed the note and unfolded the letter, It was sighed by a Mr. Ozpin. Lance started to read the note.

"_**So you want to come to my school..."**_

_**fin**_

**I wish I didn't have to stop writing this one, I really liked doing it. I swear I gave myself goosebumps while writing this. Anyways will some body please leave a review? I need some acknowledgment that I'm not wasting my time. Even if no one cares I guess I would still do it, Need something to keep be busy till Vol. 2 Right? So 3 / 4 done, The next one will add a bit of anti hero and snake faunus! Next the music!**

– **Alina - When You Leave (Numa Numa) **

**Das my jam right der baby.**


End file.
